


Memories

by MelsShenanigans



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Very AU, or headcanon, probably not what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsShenanigans/pseuds/MelsShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Saibra's memories of her life before the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Agent

**Author's Note:**

> These are based on a prompt I got on my [blog](saiibra.tumblr.com).  
> All HCs are based on different ideas and threads, but they all fit in one story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A disturbing memory"

This mission she had been paired with Wells, a broad-shouldered man with a clean-shaved face and always an expression of mild disgust, as if the world were never good enough for his taste. Saibra didn’t like him, but it was obvious that he was good at his job. And when this was to protect her, well, she felt quite safe.

They needed to get the genes for Saibra, sneak into the merchant and get something containing them - a hair might do. Saibra was wearing the face of someone whose name she had forgotten, some office worker at the Time Agency. Wells had hidden his face behind big sunglasses and a fake beard (which he clearly detested).

They had managed to get a date with him, something the Time Agency had planned - Saibra was only told the part of the plan where she was needed then sent back home when she was done (they said it was to protect her). The merchant was awaiting them with a wide smile, the typical smile for clients: wide, bright and fake. Saibra responded with one of her own on her new face. 

Once the door closed behind them, Wells took the hand offered by the man and pulled him closer, using the motion to punch his temple and let him drop to the ground. Before the man had time to realize what had happened, Wells was kicking him in the stomach, then ribcage then his nose. Saibra moved away as far as possible from both men - there was nothing she could do but watch how Wells continued beating the other man until blood started pouring between his lips. Feeling sick, Saibra turned away her eyes, staring at her feet instead. 

Suddenly a hand was on her wrist and Wells was pushing her out of the room. They were supposed to keep up their show, the apparences of their disguises. But Saibra couldn’t bear his touch on her, not after what we had done.

The moment they were alone, she faced him. “Why did you do that?” In reply, he took a small sample glass with blood and pushed it into her hand. “It wasn’t necessary,” she murmured - her stomach still revolted at the very thought. 

“Oh, shut up and do your job, _mutant._ ”


	2. First experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An unforgettable memory"

She had never liked doctors; they always wanted to touch too much. But this wasn’t a regular check, this time she had been strapped to the bed. Even though the anesthetic would dull any possible pain, her muscles might still spam - or so they said. She had to keep repeating to herself to trust them, that this for her own good, that it wouldn’t hurt… But her heart wouldn’t stop beating so hard, it felt like it might come out of her mouth any time. 

Sweet words had convinced her to be in this position, and now she regretted her naivety. Fear made all those promises seem empty and hollow.

One of the nurses approached her with soothing words and a soft voice before injecting her with a yellow liquid which made her black out immediately.


	3. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A confused or vague memory"

Shapeshifting is a strange mutation, one doesn’t know until the people around show it to you. Yes, of course Saibra knew that whenever she was touched her skin changed tones, her body grew or shrunk. But she had never imagined she was actually _transforming_ into whomever touched her. 

She was around twelve years old when it happened. One of the older kids grabbed her hand to mock her changes, as they usually did. But their sneers stopped when they looked at her - like she had done something wrong. All she could remember was how much her clothes were _hurting_ , pressing against her skin now that her limbs had grown.

A teacher was called and somehow this caused chaos and lots of visits to doctors. It wasn’t until much later that she was explained what had been going on.


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An embarassing memory"

Christmas never was Saibra’s favorite season. They celebrated something to do with some older religion - or was it something to do with old Earth’s cycles? She never fully understood why it was still celebrated. But all Christmas was about (at least that’s what every advertisement, song and store wanted you to believe) was family and friends showing each other’s love by buying the most expensive presents. As someone without family and barely friends, Christmas was just a bitter reminder of everything she was missing.

This one, though, was special: there was a present under the tree with her name. There was always something small for her: a toy, a notebook, maybe clothes - things that weren’t neither expensive nor bulky. But this time, it was something bigger. 

She opened the paper wrap to find a suit, full-body black suit. At first it didn’t seem anything out of the ordinary, but it was softer than anything she had ever touched. And it all was only made better when Beth explained the propierties of it: it would grow and shrink with her, so that if she were to transform, it would change with her size. Of course that was something only Beth would think of. It was perfect. 

She tried it on almost immediately while Beth insisted on wanting to see it. But it turned out that the fabric was tight against her body, comfortably so, almost like a second skin - but leaving nothing to imagination. So when Beth pulled her to the living room where everyone was waiting, Saibra just wished to be swallowed by the floor.


End file.
